DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This project will (1) develop the concepts, operational measures, and methodology for the first nationally representative study of the demography of child disability and rehabilitation supports; (2) apply this analytic framework to (a) measure age specific point prevalence rates of child disability and demographic differentials in disability rates, and (b) describe the demographic composition of children with disability; and (3) gauge the types and prevalence of rehabilitation supports for children with disabilities, and describe demographic differentials therein. The study uses data on children age 0-17 collected in the 1994 National Health Interview Survey, its concurrent Disability and Family Resources Supplements, and its Disability Follow Back Survey conducted about one year later.